Spider-Man And His Amazing Brides 52 Dates: Spidey's Inferno
by Sensational Spider-Fan
Summary: Spider-Man as you've never seen before outwitting new foes, battling a kryptonian and making death his bitch.


**Spider-Man And His Amazing Brides 52 Dates: Spidey's Inferno**

 **Part 1 of 4 The Death Of Spider-Man**

 **Most hero's journeys involve a descent into the underworld of some sort and I worked out how to implement that into the brides saga it was inevitable that Spider-Man would confront death given just how much it bothers him but I doubt he or any reader expected the encounter to go like this story. For those that want to keep track of continuity this story arc chronicles dates 41 through 43 and is the begining of the fourth and final phase of the series. (not that i've written anything for 2 or 3 yet) It's written in a pretty standalone continuity light manner so as to avoid spoilers and minimize any future rewrites. Don't worry this will barely delay production of the final Eventful chapter.**

 **United States of The Web Central Palace 5:45am 3 months after Peter's final battle with Dr. Octopus**

Peter Parker laid in one of the royal bedchambers his body blissfully entangled with three of his brides Kara Zor-El, Kitty Pryde and Chrystal Princess of the Inhumans. when they were awoken by an alarm. After the initial reaction he noticed that it was She-Hulk that had made the call.

"Jen what is it?"

"Don't know yet but we need you now!"

 **The War Room Five Minutes Later**

Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends stood gathered in the war room most of them having been transported by Lockjaw as Carol began the briefing.

"There was an outbreak this morning 47 people around the world developed powers semingly at random they're not mutants or inhumans the signatures appear magical." Carol reported

The hologram projector displayed videos of all the newly powered individuals in action.

"Those people all look similar." Teresa observed "Anyone you people know they resemble?"

"I know that woman!" Spider-Man declared "That's Tess Black, Loki's daughter."

"We must then assume that these outbreaks are all the trickster's spawn." Cyclops concluded

"What now fearless leader?" Hawkeye asked

"I hate to say it but we need to split up there are just too many for us to respond otherwise."

"So many people rely on you Tiger are you sure you want to go out alone?" MJ asked

"I'm never alone MJ stay safe. Don't worry I can reason with Loki. Now all of you pick a location. Let's move!"

 **Manhattan Moments Later**

Lockjaw deposited Spider-Man at the scene and saw Amora The Enchantress standing next to the unconcious form of Tess Black.

"Let her go!"

"Take orders from you?!"

She teleported behind him and tossed him through a building. A moment later he stumbled out of the wreckage.

"I don't want to hurt you. I hate fighting women."

"You, hurt me mortal? Don't flatter yourself."

"I warned you." Spidey replied

He started by firing his webbing but the Asgardians strength meant it barely slowed her down and Peter stopped trying. The combatants ran towards one another and traded blows Spider-Man not holding back at all it showed as he slowly gained the upper hand over the Enchantress.

"Your blows they almost rival the might of Thor this isn't the strength of Spiders how is this possible?"

"Your types always underestimate me I beat Firelord for crying out loud. There's a lot more to me than sticking to walls lady take this for example."

He fired at the Enchantress with a Kree energy blast and pressed on with his assault Amora was able to adapt however and harmlessly displaced the beams.

"Your going to have to do far better than that Insect!"

"Oh I'm just getting started."

Spider-Man sent a command and a swarm began to gather at his foes feet steadily ascending her form.

"What... no! Get them off me! Get them off me!" she pleaded as she tried to eliminate the crawling creatures.

"Can't do that. Those are a special batch of cybernetically enhanced spiders they feed off mystical energy and use it to reproduce no mating required. The harder you resist the faster they multiply and form a cosy jail cell."

"We'll see about that!"

Spider-Man wached his confidence slowly faded as he saw the Enchantress fight her resistance overcoming the techno-magic spiders accelerating production rate in just under a minute she had freed herself and crushed the last bug under her high heel. Peter had never seen a woman with a look of fury that intense his Spider-Sense went balistic but however the woman responded it was so fast he didn't even register it.

 **An Asgardian Dungeon 20 Minutes Later**

The next thing the hero knew he was regaining conciousness in a small Asgardian dungeon just him a sleeping Tess and his captor. As he took in his surroundings he saw his mask on the floor.

"My mask!"

"Don't worry I don't know who you are not that I really care although you are rather handsome for a mortal your age."

"You don't look so bad yourself pretty lady now tell me why are you doing this."

"Loki had me activate and gather all his children he wanted an army at the ready. With the heroes scattered it was a simple matter to defeat them and scatter the mortals across the nine realms."

"What about Tess?"

"I'm not a fool she is my insurance in case he thinks to doublecross, a hostage if his conquest suceeds and I desire a greater share than's promised."

Peter knew he could escape his mystical binds but he severely doubted he could defeat the Enchantress without the element of surprise. That meant his only option was to lull her into a false sense of security and wait for the moment to strike. Step 1 not even struggle and lecture her to death.

"Oh so you're one of those villains. Ok Enchantress here goes you want power but I learned the hard way that with great power there must also come great responsibility. What's that saying heavy is the head that wears the crown? The more might, authority and lands I acquire the more I'm responsible for the people around me and what happens it stretches me so thin at time. God I miss the days I simply patrolled New York."

"A thankless job if I recall. What would Jameson say if he were here?"

"You think that there is power in controlling others like any would-be tyrant but such power isn't real the people will always rise up, it is fleeting and void in the grand scheme of things. I tell you true power is not in standing over others but in conquering one's fears and insecurities instead of letting them rule you. A good leader is strong enough that he can afford to be gentle and at times to forgive even love his enemies. I bet that's what makes Thor worthy to wield Mjolnir because he never gives up on his brother though you and Loki hero's faith with naivette. It's time you learned witch the only control is self-control!"

"Let's put that theory to the test. I Amora am a Master Seductress your much vaunted will is nothing against my charms I assure you. Who needs Loki? I'll lay claim to all your kingdoms Midgard will be mine and you self-righteous insect will love every moment of it."

"Don't try me I'm warning you."

"And what pray tell could thou possibly do about it?"

"You're not the only one whose placed lovers under their spell. Have you counted my wives? I'd hardly think you'd want that."

"You think I a common Earthwoman?!"

Peter didn't respond he simply kept quiet and used his hypnotic gaze on her. It had no effect just as he expected it was only supposed to effect some female totems. Step 2 intentionally fail an escape attempt

"HA! You're spidery stare is as horendous as your taste in fashion." Amora declared turning her back to him and moving several paces to admire a painting.

"I've got something a bit more potent than that."

"Go ahead I'd like to see you try." she replied not turning her back just as Peter wanted.

Step 3 strike. He unsheathed his bony wrist stingers and used them to effortlessly break through his magical restraints he then fired a web at her shoulder and proceeded to web yank her towards him. A look of surprise registered on the Asgardian's face as she hurtled towards him her flight ended as he grabbed her by the shoulders and bit her neck injecting venom through his fangs. Amora responded shoving him a good distance back into a wall.

"You dare bite me you foul creature I'll..."

"As the proverb says Pride is before a fall."

"Indeed it is." she responded as she watched Peter's blood gush out as she had conjured up a blade and stabbed him in the heart an instant before he bit her. "You meet your end as you should too bad Thor isn't here to... oh... wha...what sorcery is this?"

As Spider-Man lay slumped on the floor unresponsive and dying The Enchantress began to lose her balance in seconds she fell to the ground unconcious as his venom took effect.

"Peter where are you?" MJ asked over her husband's communicator "You're lifesigns have flatlined... Peter!"

"MJ!" Peter responded but no one could hear as Peter floated and began to take in his astral fom "No!"

Then there was a light like a bright distant star and he was gone.

 **Read and Review**


End file.
